Tafsir Muhammad
by RitterC
Summary: POJEDYNEK. W 1492 roku upadła Alhambra, w XVI wieku do Hiszpanii przybywa Muhammad (do wyboru: tafsir, aamij lub imam, czyli interpretator Koranu, znawca podstawowych zasad islamu oraz prowadzący modlitwy, nie będący kapłanem), którego zadaniem jest przewiezienie dokumentów ukrytych przez ostatniego przywódcę wspólnoty muzułmańskiej w Al-Busarze.


A/N: Opowiadanie luźno osadzone w fandomie _Scriptoris_ autorstwa Andrzeja Pilipiuka. Świat należy do pana Andrzeja.

BREAK LINE

 _Na południu nazywają ich scriptoris, piszącymi. Na wschodzie, północy i zachodzie bywają na tyle rzadko, że nie mają swojej nazwy. Królowie i książęta mówią o nich gregoriańscy szpiedzy. Nazwa ta pochodzi od imienia Grzegorza IX, który jako pierwszy papież nadawał nominację na Inquisitores haereticae pravitatis. Lud miał swoje nazwy, wypowiadane szeptem, wyłącznie w zaufanym gronie. Było ich tak wiele, zupełnie jakby chłopi i mieszczanie robili konkurs na to, czyje określenie będzie bardziej obelżywe. Przeważały różne wersje: papistycznych bękartów (w księstwach niemieckich na zachodzie), wysłanników zapijaczonego klechy (na rozległych przestrzeniach Rosji) czy, wypowiadanych zawsze z pogardą, różnej maści kleszków (w skandynawskich państwach północy). Było też państwo, w centralnej Europie, gdzie nie bywali już od bardzo dawna. Bogaty kraj, którego król jasno powiedział papieżowi, że u niego panuje wolność religijna i jakiekolwiek próby wtrącania się spotkają się ze zdecydowanymi działaniami jego urzędników. Niedługo potem wysłannicy inkwizycji, zarówno oficjalni, jak i nieoficjalni zaczęli ginąć gwałtowną śmiercią. Gdy papież ogłosił bullę o nałożeniu ekskomuniki na całe państwo zdziwił się niepomiernie, gdy zdecydowana większość kapłanów stanęła po stronie króla._

 _Scriptoris to wędrujący ludzie wszystkich stanów i zawodów. Zawsze w drodze, tropiący wszelkie odstępstwa od kanonu wiary chrześcijańskiej. Działający w ukryciu, nigdy nieujawniający się, jako współpracownicy inkwizycji. To ci, w których sercach płonie płomień prawdziwej wiary. Ci, którzy nie zawahają się nigdy i przed niczym. Ci, którzy są w stanie postawić swoją wiarę przed miłością rodzinną. Tacy, co wprowadzą na stos nawet własną rodzinę. Wielu z nich to przechrzty z naszej świętej wiary, islamu, którzy odstąpili od nauk Allaha i Jego Proroka, Mahometa. Niewielu przeżywa dłużej niż dwa lub trzy lata takiej służby. Przez cały czas, my naznaczeni przez śmierć, staramy się, aby ten okres był jeszcze krótszy._

BREAK LINE

 _Stary mężczyzna w białej galabii i rzemiennych sandałach na bosych stopach odłożył pióro na stół i wstał, wystawiając twarz na poranne promienie wschodzącego słońca. Przymknął oczy, zaś w pamięci odżyło jego poprzednie życie sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat._

 _Nosił wtedy imię Muhammad, z woli Allaha był tafsirem, interpretatorem słów Proroka, które zostały spisane przez Mahometa, gdy był on pod wpływem Prawdziwego Boga. Jako naznaczony przez śmierć został wybrany przez imama, z którym – z woli własnej – pozostawał w stanie zależności, którą chrześcijanie nazwaliby lenną do zadania przywiezienia świętych pism spisanych ręką Proroka z ich kryjówki w dawnym emiracie Grenady. Sądził, że udaje się na śmierć. Bo i zadanie do łatwych nie należało. Wszakże już ponad czterdzieści lat temu Muhammad XII, zwany Boadbil musiał ustąpić przed królami katolickimi, Izabelą I Kastylijską i Ferdynandem II Aragońskim i poddał Alhambrę. Niedługo potem ogłoszono edykt o wygnaniu Żydów, a w dziesięć lat później – o wygnaniu muzułmanów. W miesiąc po otrzymaniu zadania stanął na hiszpańskiej ziemi. O tym, co wydarzyło się w siedzibie Świętego Officjum dowiedział się znacznie później._

BREAK LINE

\- Emmanuelu, obudź się. – Nad leżącym na zwyczajnym, klasztornym łóżku młodym mężczyzną pochylał się dominikanin w białej szacie noszonej przez braci w obrębie klasztoru. Młodzieniec otworzył oczy i spojrzał z uwielbieniem w twarz człowieka, który pokazał mu czym jest prawdziwa wiara. Dwa lata wcześniej leżący na łóżko mężczyzna nazywał się Ahmed ibn Jusuf. Stojący nad nim inkwizytor schwytał go w jednej z wiosek południa gdzie tropił herezję. Emmanuel pamiętał to jak dziś, wtedy była niedziela, wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski powędrowali do kościoła. On, jako jedyny, pozostał w osadzie. Inkwizytor nawet nie czekał na powrót mieszkańców. Od początku wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia, a gdy zajrzał do juków – podówczas jeszcze młodego chłopaka – i wydobył zawinięty pieczołowicie w tkaninę Koran i subhę los więźnia był właściwie przesądzony.

Do siedziby Świętego Officjum wędrowali przez kilka dni. Inkwizytor prowadził spętanego Ahmeda za swoim koniem. Dwa razy dziennie zatrzymywali się na krótki postój w czasie którego inkwizytor dzielił się z więźniem kawałkiem suchego chleba i łykiem wody. Cela w której został wtedy zamknięty była tą samą w której mieszkał zawsze, gdy przebywał w inkwizytorium. Torturowali go przez wiele dni, aż wreszcie zrozumiał, że Bóg może być tylko jeden. I nie jest nim Allah. Od tego czasu przemierzał krainy południa tropiąc ukrywających się Żydów i wyznawców islamu.

\- Emmanuelu, jeszcze dziś wyruszysz do Al - Busarry. Nasz informator stamtąd donosi, że zaobserwowano wzmożone zainteresowanie dokumentami, które ukrył ostatni emir, który miał siedzibę w mieście.

\- Tak się stanie, nauczycielu.

BREAK LINE

Trzy dni później Emmanuel wjeżdżał do miasta, które kiedyś stanowiło stolicę królestwa Al - Busarry. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że już od miejskiej bramy śledziły go lekko drwiące oczy.

BREAK LINE

Muhammad przebywał w domu jednego z ostatnich wyznawców islamu w mieście. Oprócz ojca rodziny stali przed tafsirem również jego trzej synowie. Za chwilę mieli wyruszyć, aby złapać scriptoris, który przybył właśnie do miasta. Dla Muhammada było to podwójnie bolesne. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zabić tego człowieka. To nie ulegało wątpliwości. Bolało go to, że człowiek ten był wcześniej muzułmaninem, który w lochach inkwizycji wyparł się prawdziwego Boga. Tafsir pokręcił głową nad niesprawiedliwością tego świata, po czym mężczyźni wyszli w ciemną, bezgwiezdną noc.

Emmanuel zatrzymał się w karczmie oczekując na wiadomości od swojego informatora. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że współpracownik Świętego Officjum właśnie umierał w bezimiennym zaułku pchnięty zatrutym sztyletem przybysza ze wschodu.

Prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy weszli do gospody. Coś w ich wyglądzie bardzo mu się nie podobało, ale był sam i wątpił czy miejscowi będą mu jakąś pomocą, skoro nie mógł się ujawnić jako współpracownik inkwizycji. Postanowił odszukać ich jutro. Nie był zadowolony, gdy obaj usiedli przy jego stole. Starszy z nich popatrzył na Emmanuela, ale nie uznał go najwidoczniej za zagrożenie ponieważ bez żadnych komentarzy obaj zamówili wieczerzę od grubej barmanki.

Gdy jedzenie już było na stole młodszy z mężczyzn zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza:

\- Musimy wyruszyć wczesnym świtem.

\- Zgadzam się, przyjacielu. Musimy zdążyć na statek zanim przybędą wysłannicy kardynała.

Scriptoris ucieszył się w duchu. Ludzie siedzący obok niego byli zbiegami uciekającymi przed kardynałem de Valdez! Nawet jeśli nie byli tymi, których szukał i tak mógł wyświadczyć przysłudze matce swojej, Kościołowi, który dał mu cel w życiu. Emmanuel nie mógł wiedzieć, że starszy z mężczyzny widzi przez zasłonę jego myśli.

Młody chłopiec wbiegł do izby i, rozejrzawszy się, podszedł do młodszego z przypadkowych towarzyszy współpracownika inkwizycji. Przez chwilę szeptał mu coś do ucha, po czym mężczyzna rzucił kilka monet na stół i obaj wyszli szybkim krokiem z gospody. Scriptoris wolno wyszedł za nimi, zdążył zauważyć, że obaj kierują się do gorszej części miasta. Gdy wszedł w zaułek poczuł uderzenie w głowę i świadomość zgasła.

Emmanuel ocknął się wisząc na grubej belce. Czuł, że lina przechodzi pod jego pachami i wiedział co to oznacza. Ktoś będący czcicielem Allaha uznał, że nie jest on godny dotknąć ziemi, po której stąpał Prorok. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdował, ale nie znalazł nic charakterystycznego, co pozwoliłoby mu się zorientować w sytuacji. Bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał otwierające się za nim drzwi. Chwilę później przed scriptoris stał starszy z mężczyzn z gospody. Przyglądał się więźniowi badawczym okiem po czym powiedział cicho:

\- Zdradziłeś naszą świętą wiarę, islam, chłopcze. Dziś jeszcze umrzesz, a twoje ciało rzucimy psom na pożarcie.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie wygrać. Bóg jest tylko jeden.

\- Mój drogi zdrajco, w tym akurat masz rację, Allah jest tylko jeden.

Zanim Emmanuel zdążył odpowiedzieć kilkunastoletni chłopiec wbiegł do pomieszczenia i krzyknął:

\- Inkwizycja!

Mężczyzna, który rozmawiał chwilę wcześniej z więźniem wyciągnął zakrzywiony sztylet zza szerokiego pasa, a następnie dwoma szybkimi, krzyżowymi ruchami podciął gardło jeńca. Obtarłszy ostrze o ubranie trupa wsunął je z powrotem za pas. Powolnym krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie.

W tym samym czasie bracia inkwizytorzy oraz pachołkowie otoczyli cały dom.

\- Natychmiast wychodzić, wszyscy - zawołał mężczyzna w czarnym habicie.

Mieszkańcy domu posłusznie wyszli na niewielkie podwórko otoczone poszczerbionym, drewnianym płotem. Najpierw ojciec rodziny, potem jego trzej synowie, a na końcu matka z najmłodszą córką.

\- Związać ich i jak najszybciej dostarczyć do siedziby Świętego Officjum - polecił dowodzący akcją inkwizytor.

\- Mój panie, znaleźliśmy ciało - zameldował jeden z pachołków.

\- Prowadź!

Dominikanin, brat Albert był doświadczonym inkwizytorem, rozpalił już wiele stosów, ale na widok rany na szyi zabitego scriptoris przeszedł go dreszcz. Wiedział do czego może posłużyć rana zadana w taki sposób.

\- Krwawa magia, pilnujcie ich dobrze. Jedno z nich jest czarownikiem - rozkazał towarzyszącemu żołnierzowi. Jeszcze przez krótką chwilę przyglądał się trupowi, aby z lekkim machnięciem ręki opuścić piwnicę, przechodząc niecałe dwa kroki od ukrywającego się w niewielkiej wnęce, Muhammada.

BREAK LINE

Dla postronnego obserwatora tafla oddzielająca tafsira od izby w której znajdowali się inkwizytorzy wyglądała jak ściana. Dla Muhammada jednak była ona przezroczysta tak, że mógł obserwować otoczenie. Jednak nie zwrócił on uwagi na młodego mężczyznę, który zamiast habitu miał na sobie szary płaszcz. Ów młodzieniec spojrzał w stronę ukrytego tafsira tylko raz, a potem z lekko drwiącym uśmieszkiem odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego towarzysza. Nie po to dołożył starań, aby imam hadżi Abdullah ibn Mustafa wysłał swojego człowieka po dokumenty do dawnego emiratu Grenady, aby teraz wskazać go inkwizytorom.

BREAK LINE

Dwa dni później tafsir Muhammad wsiadł na statek kierujący się na Cypr. W niedużej, skórzanej torbie wiózł dokumenty ostatniego emira po które został wysłany.

BREAK LINE

 _Stary mężczyzna w białej galabii i rzemiennych sandałach na bosych stopach rozłożył modlitewny dywan, ten sam, który pozwolił mu uciec z obławy inkwizycji w porcie. Nadszedł czas modlitwy, bo nie ma Boga oprócz Allaha, a Mahomet jest jego Prorokiem._


End file.
